Oh My God! They've Killed, Lizzy?
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The parka wearing girl named Lizzy is getting her very first story on FanFiction, and if you know Kenny then she would suffer the same fate. Warning: There's a girl in Kenny's place here, expect bizarre crap to happen. Double Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own John D. Reznov and Ardy Reznov**_

_South Park, Colorado_

_Friday, 3:00PM_

Lizzy just got back from school, she is still pissed off at the boys for beating the girls at that sledding game that happened a long time ago. She herself got kidnapped and raped by a bear, but of course that is all behind her now.

What pissing her off more is that the child and teenaged private army, the Reznov Juvenile Army (RJA) has came into town and turned half the girls in school against her for being a sexist according to them. The most notorious cameo wearing tomboy, Ardy Reznov, sided with the boys against her own gender.

Lizzy happens to see her doing what the boys doing on their best days, farting and watching Terrance and Phillip. Though Liz kept a low profile, unknown to her that Ardy has plans on her due to the fact that she's a 'Female version of Kenny McCormick". When she saw Wendy got beat up by Ardy after trying to fight her because she kissed her boyfriend, Stan Marsh, on the cheek, that was the last straw.

Since Lizzy's parents weren't home, she sat down at her desk and stared at the wall for a long time and said. "How am I going to get revenge on that tomboy?" Getting revenge is difficult, the last time anyone tried that was Wendy Testaburger as she stole Ardy's Reznov doll. A doll that looks like her brother John Dimitri Reznov.

It resulted in Wendy having the worst hell in her life for 3 days, diarrhea, vomiting, headaches, bloody vaginal discharges made her lose her mind and begs for mercy in front of her 4th grade class as she returns the doll back to Ardy's brother.

All of that crap she suffered was artificially created by Dimitri's gizmo which uses the frequency of the human brain to screw around with her electrical system to her vital organs. So Lizzy has to avoid dragging attention to herself, but like I said Ardy has already started keeping an eye on her and she's screwed from the start. But she doesn't know that yet.

"So how am I going to get revenge on her?" thought Lizzy, "I need to come up with something good, but what?" After thinking long and hard, she came up with a solution and it's not going to work. She got out large graph paper and sketched out her diabolical plan, it showed a stick figure of Ardy getting washed up with a bucket of water after she walked through a door frame.

Yes, it's old school and Ardy is obviously too smart to fall for that. But Lizzy is also smart, after a quick lesson on electronics she figured out how to make a circuit that will dump the 5 gallon bucket of cold water on Ardy. That's the plan and she was quick on gathering the materials, she really think it's going to work.

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_3 days later..._

Lizzy set up her trap above the door frame of Mr. Garrison's class, she was very careful not to leave a single fingerprint behind. She's going to use a remote control to activate the trap manually, it's all piece of cake. She watches the whole thing scene with a camera pointing at the trap, surprisingly nobody notices the trap.

When Ardy came walking under the doorway, Lizzy sets the think off. Ice cold water poured on Ardy and all over the floor, she was soaking wet. This caught everyone by surprised, Lizzy didn't know if it worked until she started crying. The 10 year old ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom where her boyfriend Fred came walking in and comfort her, to Lizzy it's a complete success and revenge is settled.

At lunch, she'd realized that she did more harm than good. All the boys and girls felt sorry for Ardy awhile the RJA is enraged about it but they kept to themselves, thanks to her low profile Lizzy remained out of the spotlight. As she sat in the girl's table eating her lunch, Wendy was talking saying. "Whoever did that is going to find a living hell, I just found out that Dimitri was using mind control technology to read peoples thought."

"No wonder you got caught on that prank you did Wendy," said Red, "Remind me not to mess with those Reznovs."

That got Lizzy worried, but she knew it's all fun and games and no real damage is done as Ardy sometimes cry when she's pranked on. However, Ardy's boyfriend Fred Tamaharch took it as a threat and easily discovered who did it thanks for being a member of the RJA. Lizzy is so screwed, from the start.

_3:00PM_

When school's over, Lizzy walked home still worried about getting caught. "What will happen if they found out I did it?" she asked herself, "Am I screwed?" When she walked into her house, Fred was waiting for her. What happens next was totally wrong, more like bullsh#t.

"Who are you?" asked Lizzy.

"Fred Tamaharch, Ardy's boyfriend," said Fred, "And yes, that mind control technology sure paid off."

Lizzy dropped her backpack and tried to run away, but Fred jumped on her and overpowered her. She had no strength to face off against an RJA conscript, especially a pissed off one. With all his strength, Fred grabbed Lizzy's neck and squeezed her airway shut. Strangling Lizzy to death, and that's the end of that.

But wait, this story is too short to end and it's all about the pink parka wearing girl named Lizzy so let's continue. Fred picked up Lizzy's body and placed her in a plastic trash bag, after tying it he hoisted it over his shoulder and head the trip to Kenny's house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I only own John D. Reznov and Ardy Reznov**_

_Main Street, South Park_

_5:30PM_

Along the way there, Fred's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dude, have you heard Kenny died again?" said a friend.

"He did, I was just heading there!" said Fred.

"Tough luck comrade, Kenny got killed by a nail gun so you have to wait next week for him to come back to life." said the friend.

"Yeah, of course. I'll catch you later meantime then." said Fred, "Bye."

Fred hanged up the phone and sighed, he thought long and hard and decided to dispose of Lizzy in a dumpster. He just tossed her into one and started the walk back home, he got a date with Ardy tonight and he can't miss it. As he walked away, unknown to him that Lizzy is unconscious and alive the whole time.

When Lizzy woke up, she found herself trapped in the trash bag and she tore her way out of it gasping for air. The look on her face says it all as she doesn't know where she is or why, once she figured out what happened she jumped off the dumpster and headed home. On her way there, Lizzy stumbled into Craig outside a video store. It was an unexpected sight, but not entirely unwelcomed. Sort of.

"How come I haven't seen you very much Lizzy?" asked Craig.

Lizzy was silent as she doesn't know what to say, "Well, I was uhh."

"What, cat got your tongue?" asked Craig, "Have you heard the bounty on you?"

"What bounty?"

"They found out that you pranked Ardy," said Craig, "But they have a bigger reason."

"What reason?" asked Lizzy, "And who are they?"

"The RJA," said Craig, "They're after you because your a sexist according to them, they don't tolerate people who discriminate anymore but they're more focused on gender these days. You're going to make their day as they make yours a living hell."

"Where did you hear this at?" asked Lizzy.

"Right after Kenny died," said Craig, "Again."

"Oh god."

Just then, an RV pulled up next to the two and the occupants stared at Lizzy. It's the RJA, and do to their suspicious smiles Lizzy is screwed. "There she is guys," said a conscript, "Let's get her."

"Wait, can we talk about this?" asked Lizzy.

One of the teenaged conscripts took off their helmet, revealing long hair. It was a shock as it turns out the conscript were girls, "What? You're not surprised that we're women or we're after you?"

"Both," said Lizzy and she took off running. The RJA chases her from behind in the RV, to Lizzy it seems fruitless as one of the conscripts jumped off the RV and landed right on top of her, once she's pinned her hands were tied and she is taken away. Craig just looks on and goes by his usual business, he doesn't seem to care very much about her anyway.

_RJA Compound, South Park_

_6:00PM_

When the conscripts brought her back to the compound, they through Lizzy right into a prison cell and left her there. Lizzy stared at the cell bars in shock, the only thought to her right now is to get out of there immediately. A 10 year old conscript came walking into the room with a tray of food in his hands, it doesn't look very appetizing.

He sat the tray near the bars and stared at Lizzy and said, "I personally like you Liz, as I never seen any girl with a cute pink parka before. Anyway, are you hungry?" Lizzy's stomach rumbled indicating that she hasn't eaten since lunch, she picks up the sandwich on the tray and took a bite out of it. It taste okay but it's not really satisfying.

"Can you get me out of here?" she asked as she took another bite. The conscript sighed and said, "All I could tell you is that you can escape right through those bars on that window, but I'm not helping you."

When the conscript walked away, Lizzy finished the meal and approached the barred window. Indeed, it has been loosened enough for her to break through. After a high jump, she bust through the bars and leaped out the window.... and fell 3 stories. She landed hard into the packed snow, of course she died finally.

Someone walked by and noticed the window she jumped out of, he picked Lizzy's body up and carried her off to who knows where. For that matter, you guess where he took her. The End

**Well that's that. Sure it ain't much but at least there's a story dedicated to her, we need more stories of Lizzy in FanFiction as she's a female version of Kenny. Please review and tell me what you think, don't forget to add me to your author alerts and favorites.**


End file.
